Kids Who Stay At Home
by Archangel Sorain
Summary: Kaien Cross leaves to receive what he claims to be groceries and leaves eleven year old, Yuki in charge of the house and twelve year old, Zero who still hasn't spoken since the time he arrived months before. Leaving two kids at home,..could be a problem.
1. Doves Plushies and Zero

**Introduction:** "Kids Who Stay At Home" was originally written just for a friend of mine and was only one chapter long, but I've decided to continue it because I thought it'd be really fun. I enjoy writing this for myself, but I see, it's funny how other people like this too. So thanks everyone!

**To Reviewers:** When possible, I will gladly read a story of yours and critic it.

**Genre:** Humor, Slice of life

**Summary:** Kaien Cross leaves the academy's main building to retrieve what he claims to be, groceries. So he leaves eleven year old Yuki in charge of the main house and twelve year old Zero who still hasn't spoken since the time he arrived there four months before. Leaving two kids at home,... could be a problem.

**Vampire Knight: Kids Who Stay At Home**

**Chapter I - Doves, Plushies and Zero**

**. . .**

It was a regular day at the Cross Academy's main house. Many birds such as Black red-starks, canaries, and blue-winged teals flew about in the mist-filled breeze while some sang of this radiant and blissful morning rays. A cocktail was sipping water from a nearby fountain, enjoying its clear and sweet though cold taste flowing down its tiny little throat.

"Ah!" A loud girlish squeal was heard from beyond an intelligent little girl's average sized bedroom.

Brown and wavy hair streamed along a large soft white cushion. Poking out of the soft overcrowded plushy infested bed were the girl's dark brown eyes. She pulled herself together, forced herself upward in order to sit, and moaned as she stretched her arms above her head.

Mr. Cross slid past the door before returning to poke his head in the doorway. The brunette girl rubbed her restless eyes. He seemed embarrassed as he asked. "Oh Yuki? Can you help me,... please?" He was quick to scurry away.

Yuki stretched more as she slid off her mattress taking a particular plushy with her that resembled a certain pure-blood with red blood thirsty eyes and brown hair about shoulder's length dressed in the night class uniform.

She ceased changing her clothing upon notice of her Kaname plush facing her with a slight grin on its face. Feeling self conscious she stood him up facing the wall and with her arms at her sides, sighed in relief.

She left her bed as it was, filled with many plushies that also faced away from her, maybe taking shelter under the pillows from Yuki's last frightful incidents. She slipped into a blue jean skirt with sky blue colored ruffles on the edges, a sapphire tank-top which was complemented by a light blue flower on the tips of her shoes, and wore gray Geta sandals on her feet. She smoothed her hair back behind her ears and shaped a teal Lily-pin on to her bangs.

Yuki walked into the room across the hall, blinking on occasion she noticed Mr. Cross in tears.

"Yuki! Zero-kun ruined a perfectly good shirt!" He cried. "Would you mind,..." He pointed to the large splitting hole in his shirt. "Sewing it for Daddy?"

She crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief.

After many long hours of stitching she noticed something strange. She looked around the living room wondering... Why was the house so quiet? It was usually filled with soothing screams.

Yuki paused from her work to look around once more. She moved over to her left to see Zero with his usual bored expression pasted on his face. Zero was normal, but...? She moved further on her stool as if she was searching for someone else then fell from her seat, making a loud thud. "Ow!" She pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes in frustration.

_'So the Chairman isn't in the kitchen. I wonder why?'_

Zero shook his head once he saw her giving in to the floor's power only known as "gravity." He stood up from his fixed position to help Yuki up from the living room floor. She dusted off her clothes and smiling, she said chuckling. "Thanks Zero."

He nodded, went back to sit, and once again stare.

She followed him, stopping at the table and asked him. "Zero-kun?" She rubbed one foot behind the other. "Do you, by any chance know where the Chairman is?"

He glanced at her, then shrugged.

Yuki moved closer to the counter and sighed. She examined his motionless eyes before yelling. "Zero-kun! Is this what you do all day?"

He didn't move.

"Stare at the wall!" She sighed, walking back a little she states. "Better the wall then me." She turned back around. "What?" She yelled upon seeing his blank stare locked on her.

Kaien Cross walked into the kitchen noticing their small fight. _'Aw how cute, a child's dispute.'_ He thought grinning.

Yuki grinned once he entered the room. "I thought you..." She blushed and looked up at him.

Kaien lifted Yuki up in his arms. "My sweet Yuki! You care about your daddy!" He spun her around once before settling her back to her feet.

"It's usually not this quiet!" She cried. "That's all. Anyway um... Mr. Cross?" His smile dropped. "Mr. Kaien? Why are you in your coat again? Do you have work?"

He nodded. "I'm on my way to the grocery store." He lied, pointing to the ceiling with a smile. "I have this brown coat because it gets pretty chilly outside and I might not come home before sunset."

"I understand." She sighed. "So you do have to work late. At your company?"

"Don't worry Yuki dear." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be careful."

She put on a fake smile. "Alright."

"Goodbye Zero-kun!" He dove for him and landed face first on the stool Zero stood up from. "I'll see you later."

Kaien got up to adjust his clothing and headed for the door. Before grabbing a hold of the door knob, some kind of weapon fell from his coat and underneath his feet. This weapon had a rose symbol as well as the mark, _**"BL~RS"**_ imprinted in bold italics. He shifted his eyes in all directions, picked it up, and stuck it back in his belt before walking out the door.

Yuki sat in wait to see him walk through the forest until he was camouflaged within the branches. She waved as if not wanting to and whispered to herself. "Take care, Daddy."

Zero raised an eyebrow and shifted his eyes between Yuki at the window and the forest where Mr. Cross had dissipated. Eventually he shrugged and walked off to the pantry, looking for food in a daze.

Yuki heard a grumbling sound echo from beyond the kitchen. Zero peeked at her from the corner of his eyes and it was obvious that he pounded his stomach in a bad attempt to quiet it. Yuki took the time to look at him and stared out the tinted window one last time.

Just then a flickering light bulb went off above her head. "I know!" She turned toward him with a light grin. "I'll cook!" She rubbed her stomach. "I am a little hungry. Hey, Zero-kun, what would you like to eat?"

Looking back into the kitchen from its window she notices Zero had already put a pot of simmering pasta on the stove along with the essential ingredients for macaroni. He reset the heat and returned to Yuki with no change of thought.

She clasped her hands, gasped, and squealed. "Zero-kun! Thank you!"

He looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. Groaning he tried pushing her away. She released her grip on his neck. "I'll make some breakfast nachos!"

Zero looked stiff, blinked in shock. Yuki began by taking two pots out of a cupboard, putting meat in one and melting cheese in another.

Zero's eyes grew big. He shook his head violently as if to say, _'Nooo! You idiot!'_

Yuki looked at his worried face and said in excitment, "Don't worry, Zero-kun. I know what I'm doing." He seemed to be screaming inside his mind. She thought out loud. "It's kind of like we're a mother and father, huh? Cooking together." She smiled and stirred the slow melting cheese.

He turned to the cabinets and rammed his head into it several times. "Uh...Zero-kun?" He turned his head, afraid to look at Yuki's "breakfast?".

She was a little too close for comfort and pointed at her face while looking at Zero whom she made back into the cabinets. She leaned over closer to him before asking, "Do you think..?"

Zero stepped back into his own comfort zone, away from her.

"Maybe, I" She stood straight, locked her hands behind her back, and began to blush. "Do you think, I could be a good mother when I get older?"

Zero blinked. He scratch his head with his right hand. Yuki stared with patience at him, still awaiting an answer. From that point Zero was puzzled but, finally shrugged as if to give up on the subject or, avoid the entire question. He sat at the counter that was across from the stove and Yuki followed him unsure of herself.

Twenty-three minutes or so past...

"Zero-kun?" She wondered. "Do you ever feel like you're forgetting something?" Zero had his head down on the counter in a lazy manner. He dragged his arms under his forehead as Yuki thought long and hard.

Seconds past, Yuki's stomach growled obnoxiously and Zero finally caught on to what Yuki meant when he smelled a newly formed blackened meat and saw the waterfall of cheese bubbling over on the stove and the clean tiled floors. He took action, wiped the line of drool from his mouth and threw what was left of the pot of hot cheese into the water-filled sink. Yuki screamed after noticing her deep mistake. She acted as if there was a mob of bugs running underneath her feet, moving her legs around to avoid touching them.

Zero sighed, ignoring her ignorant shrieks. He dumped the black meat in a thick bag, put it in a bowl, threw the other pot in the sink, and let them both soak. The heat created rising steam. Zero mopped the scorching hot cheese off the floor and cleaned the glass stove-top with a special product. When he finished he smoothed the sweat from his forehead with his forearm and attempted to pull his shirt over his head. Yuki hopped in place, upon stopping she noticed Zero stood in front of her with the shirt halfway off.

"Oh? Are you stuck?" She hesitated after seeing his clothing slightly off his lower waist. She realized the white buttons were tied around his short silver hair and was careful to remove them.

Yuki gave him the okay to pull his shirt over his head and left Zero with a slight smile in his small lavender eyes. "You're welcome!" Once she pushed his shiny silver hair back in place she saw his face turn red and giggled.

He rushed over to the counter and took out the bagged meat. He stretched his arm that held the spoiled food towards her.

Yuki clenched her teeth. "I'm sorry, I messed it up again, ...Zero." She threw the bag away in the trash bin beside the stove counter. Looking down she moped. "How can I be a good mommy if I can't cook?"

Zero looked at Yuki with his usual annoyed and frustrated eyes. He noticed Yuki's tearing eyes and held her around her shoulders.

Yuki kept her arms to her sides and hiccuped once. "Are you trying to tell me, that it's okay?"

Zero rolled his eyes, got a random piece of paper, wrote the letters, 'd-u-m-m-y'_**?**_', and taped it to her back while still hugging her.

"Thank you very much." She sniffed. He released her from his _comforting_ grip and hid his chuckles. Yuki walked back to the stove. "What are we gonna do now?"

Zero held up his right index finger signaling for her to wait. Yuki blinked in confusion. When he came back he had a new solid white shirt on and held up a box of mac n' cheese within his hand.

"Okay." Yuki was gleeful. She took the box from him. "I'll try."

Zero raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"It shouldn't be hard to make this right?"

He pulled the box from her hands and shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"Oh you wanna make it? That's fine then, I'll watch then. Just in case, right."

Zero sighed in relief while setting the box down. He searched for other ingredients to make a meal with.

"Wait if you're making a meal, then why not make bentos?" She suggested.

Zero thought about it for a few seconds and gave her a quick thumbs-up. She stood up to retrieve the containers from a lower cabinet inside their refrigerator as Zero got started on the sushi, rice, and curry for the bentos and put her in charge of the fruit in the bowl. He fixed up the sushi and rice, leaving it to cool in bowls.

Yuki poured the rice in two bentos. "Um,... Zero-kun?" She asked.

He peered at her from his curry in the making.

She mentioned. "There's only enough for two bentos."

He nodded.

She asked in a worried tone. "What about Mr. Cross?"

Zero shook his head.

"Won't he be hungry?"

Again, he nodded.

"Zero-kun, that's so mean! Don't you think you should be nicer to him! I mean he did take you in, after all!"

Zero frowned before biting his bottom lip and shrugging another time.

Yuki started to say something, but all she could say was, "I'm sorry. I..." She gasped. "Zero-kun the curry!"

Zero looked bored as he glanced over his shoulder. He looked back at Yuki and upon realizing his own mistake he returned to continue stirring it. "Will it be okay?" Yuki asked, he stared at her while stirring and smiled as if to show he knew what he did, when it was clear he did not.

She blushed a little. "Good. I'll put the fruit in our bentos now."

Zero successfully cooked the meal with just a little burn on the bottom of his curry pot. Yuki finished with the bentos without any trouble and washed the dishes both Zero and herself almost ruined earlier in the day. She set the containers on the table set where Zero sat ready to consume his share with some chopsticks in hand and bib around his neck. She set his bento in front of him only to pull it back away from his pallet. "No, we can't eat without Mr. Cross."

Zero equipped this disappointed look on his tired face. He sighed, balancing his head in his hands. Yuki sat smiling at the door. "He said he'd be home right, so wait."

They both stared at the clock with each minute that had gone by. Zero shielded his eyes from the good and fresh smelling food. Trying not to give in he pushed the food away and rammed his fist on the table like he couldn't wait any longer. Yuki's great smile soon faded in the mist of both of their growling stomachs.

"Well, the food does look good." Yuki thought.

Zero sat up, and nodded. His eyes grew big at the thought the food would never prove as satisfying to his tastes.

"Um, maybe Mr. Cross has eaten already?" Zero hoped on her words, his hands ready to attack his chopsticks. "And it wouldn't be good for our fresh bento boxes to be warmed up another time would it?" She asked.

Zero licked his lips with his hand laying towards his bento. "Okay Zero, you can..." Zero acted as if he'd never get another chance to eat again. Yuki mimicked him with more food falling back in the bento than in her mouth.

After awhile the twelve year old boy fell asleep with his face straight in the empty box. Rice was left around his open and saliva filled mouth. He snored in a soft non-obnoxious way. The eleven year old brunette was asleep with her chopsticks sliding out of her right hand. She sat straight up, her mouth closed with no residue left upon her face.

"I'm home!" A voice Zero would normally find annoying echoed throughout the Cross domain once more. Mr. Cross became cautious and walked into the kitchen with a puzzled look stamped on his face. "Oh, they're both asleep?" A huge grin swam across his face. "They made me a bento!" He sniffed the once clean air. "I see Yuki-chan cooked as well."

Mr. Cross stared at them for awhile. Unable to maintain his enthusiasm, he picked both of them up, and hugged them tight, restraining their air flow. "Yuki!" He screeched, making her open her thoughts back into reality. "Zero!" He yelled with no doubt he _would_ pay for waking him up, the next morning.

Zero and Yuki were put back into their seats and watched droopy-eyed as Mr. Cross scarfed down his cold bento lunch in a pig's manner.

After he finally finished his share, they all got ready for bed. Yuki took her time and bathed. She washed her face with cold water to wake herself up and put on her favorite penguin pajamas.

Kaien Cross enjoyed a nice hot shower before jumping into his duck-bill pj's. He went to sleep inside his bed surrounded with his own furry friends. He put his two special dolls on his bedside table, underneath his lampshade. They both really reflected the personalities of a certain, sometimes dumb, short-haired brunette and young lavender-eyed young boy. They wore very unfamiliar clothing to Yuki and Zero, but weren't too unfamiliar to it's master.

Yuki drifted off to sleep with her K-doll close to her chest.

Zero walked out the steam filled shower. One towel covered his lower body, another was over his head and another he used as a sponge to soak up the water in his ear. He walked midway of the bathroom and directed his stare at the fogged mirror. He wiped a circle of mist off the mirror and quickly looked away. His eyes suddenly strained and his vision became unclear so he rubbed them in a fatal attempt to make the pain go away.

He looked back into the mirror to find two of himself staring back at him. Zero touched the reflecting glass, his double doing the same. He began writing in the mist, 'Ichi'... he stopped and wiped it all away. He planted his face in the bare sink before looking at the opposite side of the glass which had been written in English, & 'Z-e-r-o'. Zero struggled to read these symbols and soon gave up trying.

Time seemed to slip by quick as his eyes dragged more and more.

He put on his shorts, walked out the bathroom, over to his lamp-lite room, and closed the door behind him. Zero uncovered his bed and slipped into the sheets. He sighed as he set his head upon the pillow.

Mr. Cross slept tight in his sheets dreaming of tomorrow's next misfortune, Yuki slumbered within her plushies thinking of her food-filled stomach and Zero laid on his pillow wondering if he'd ever get out of that Mr. Cross's crazy place. ...

_Zero looked up at the ceiling with his hands locked behind his head. He saw someone looking at him past many words and symbols. He held up a sign, "Good night!" it read. Zero stuck his tongue out at the readers and shyly waved toward them. _

_**. . .**_

**Kids Who Stay At Home**

**Chapter I: Doves, Plushies and Zero - End**

_Continuing fan-fiction!_

_**. . .**_

**After Thoughts:** Thanks for Reading!

**[1]** Awesome! Now didn't that just make you smile? Review time? If not, that means you don't care about the story and.. you suck! Jk-jk, actually I would hope that someone who took the time to read a story would also say what they think of it no?, but I guess it doesn't work that way. _Sigh..._

**[2]** Remember to mark your review with moving bunny ears like this, "(\ /)" if you've ever had sushi and loved it. I have. Zero and Yuki also love sushi! ^ ^

**[3]** Ideas? If anyone has any ideas I'd be happy to fit it in a chapter in anyway I can.

**[4]** The ending with Zero looking in the mirror was just something I added in rememberance of his family. I just love them all so much!

Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Flowers Chocolate and a Yuki

**Introduction:** I was thinking about the St. Xocolates Day episode when I wrote this and I just couldn't resist. So, now on with the story that I hope makes you explode inside so that I may enjoy the chewy candy inside you. . Enjoy!

Btw, the title itself isn't really suggesting kids alone at home, but I meant to base the story from the point of them as kids.

**Genre:** Humor, Slice of life

**Summary:** On St. Xocolates Day, no chocolate ever melts,... except if your Zero and fresh flowers are laid at your feet. He sees and smells chocolate all around him, but nothing seems to enter his mind. Was he supposed to be doing something? Upon coming home a banner laid across the front door. 'Happy St. Xocolates Day!' It read.

**Vampire Knight: Kids Who Stay At Home**

**Chapter II – Flowers, Chocolate and a Yuki**

**. . .**

It was a special day at the Cross's household. The fresh aroma of many tropical and wild flowers filled the atmosphere. Some of which like: yellow chrysanthemums, blue carnations and purple daises that aligned the main house curved toward the sun's rays. They stood against the gentle breeze, pollinating the alkaline haze.

Headmaster Cross was enjoying the warm climate in his tan slacks and bright pink buttoned shirt. Before picking up a small watering can and watering the flowers, he put on a colorful daisy covered straw hat. He hummed a certain little girl's theme and smiled as she came running from the inside. "Yuki!" He happily screamed for the girl.

He glanced at her attire which consisted of a short auburn ruffled skirt and a solid sleeveless top. Her skirt blew with the gentle current. She walked barefoot with a dark red headband pulling her small ponytail back in place. She hesitated. "Um..daddy." She swung the empty basket in her hands. "I washed the stains from your sheets."

He smiled in reply. "Thank you Yuki-chan. Your a good daughter."

A moment seemed to shorten into two seconds...

Yuki giggled under her breath, covering her mouth with her hand. "Wait. I get it now, maybe it was.." She continued her laughter.

"Get what?" He stared at the smiling girl.

"The coffee," she said, "Remember when you woke up Zero-kun and me? Maybe he was making a small joke by drenching your bed with hot coffee while you slept. Funny right?" She returned to her laughter.

"Right." He lied, changing the awkward subject. "Would you mind helping me water the flowers now, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki nodded with a smile, taking the duck-shaped watering can in one hand. "I'll help." She looked around the area to notice the subject of conversation was not present. "Where's Zero-kun?"

He assured her. "Oh, not to worry Yuki-chan. He just went out for a walk in the city. To get some fresh air."

Her tone of voice was lowered. "Are you sure, will he be alright?"

"Yes, I know that not even the vam...um..the flowers' thorns would want to come out at this time." He wiped the sweat from his pale forehead.

Yuki still seemed bothered by his change in words. "Um.. okay?" She raised an eyebrow, a bit confused from his way of speaking.

Headmaster also seemed worried. His hands jerked around as he lifted the watering can causing some water to spill over in the grass. Yuki didn't notice as she trailed the sides, but she too began quenching the green blades of grass' thirst.

**. . .**

A silver haired boy steaded his pace through a narrow path which seemed filled with excitement all around him. It looked as if the stands on either side of him were setting up for a crowd because of the great amounts of food, sweets, and stuffed characters they had displayed. The short boy had this normal sort of bored look pasted on his face as he walked down the path, missing each poster that was being set up for a special occasion. The fresh aroma of flowers and sweet chocolate of all kinds moved around the young lad.

As the young gentlemen paraded the sidewalks he noticed pink petals fall towards his direction. He stepped on a few of the pink cherry blossoms and crouched down to pick one up. His eyes focused on the petal he now twirled in his right hand. It seemed to have triggered some interest. His lavender eyes studied the petal closer. He looked around, then he studied the flower petal again. He peered over his shoulder, before sticking his tongue toward it.

"Hey, kid!" One of the many tall salesmen from the stands captured his attention.

The 'kid' jumped from his crouching position, dropping the petal. He scooped a couple more in his hands and stuck them inside his tan cargo pockets. He composed himself with an annoyed scowl and walked over with his hands in his pockets, holding on to the cherry blossoms within them. He stood just over four inches of the counter to see the man who had called out to him.

"We're just abou'ta set up shop. You interested in getting anything for a girl, someone special?" The smiling man spoke fast paste with a weird southern accent. "Well this is the place'ta be." The man assured him.

The boy's lavender eyes shut upon yawning. The man continued, trying to get to the point. "We've got everything from chocolate to stuffed bears." He turned and pointed. "So what would you like buddy? This place is filled with many possibilities. So go head and..." He blinked twice and turned around to find the boy gone.

"Wait!" A bald man with shaded sun glasses ran to catch the sterling haired kid. "This bear has fangs and a cape!" The man stopped beside him, breathing heavily. He extended the stuffed animal towards him with a tired smile. "Cute,.. right." He mentioned to the boy. "This would be nice to give to a girl, right?" He asked forcing the bear in his face.

The quiet boy returned the man's answer with an awkward, but evil grin. Not long after, he took the bear from the nonathlectic man and threw it past the trees in the direction behind him before leaving the unusual scene.

"I guess that was my loss." The shiny bald man commented upon returning to the booth.

"Who was that kid anyway?" One of the salesmen asked as he dusted the tables. None of them seemed mad at the fact that they lost a profit for the bear.

The bald man shrugged and commented. "I'm not sure but, let's just call him Zero. He looks like one."

The men peered at each other. "Why Zero, of all names?"

"Well,... why not?" He paused, "You didn't see the big 'zero' on his shirt?"

"Oh,... yeah." They all awed at the fact, staring in the direction the boy left them.

**. . .**

Headmaster Cross literally juggled mops and pots within the the kitchen. He fumbled with the dishes, wiped the counters, and looked as if he grew an extra arm to mop the floors.

Yuki sat at the around glass table, seeming quite worried. She rested her head on her arms, and sighed thinking to herself, _'He shouldn't be by himself but, maybe I'm worrying to much.' _

She took a moment to admired the beauty of the plants and small creatures out the same window she saw Headmaster Cross pass through the day before. Their flowers were aligned on the edges to the house and around the water fountains. It seemed as if the same birds from the day before had brought others of different species of bird to the fountain, the usual hangout. Yuki gazed at two particular birds, one with silver feathers and one with brown stared at each other intently.

"A staring contest?" Yuki guessed.

The two jumped and blinked in shock as another older silver bird lifted it's wings in between them and sung a single note. The young silver bird's face became red with fiery and he violently pecked at the older bird's clear silver glasses.

_'That's cute.'_

The brown bird, she noticed, had a light blue drop of sweat near the left side of its beak and a nervous expression to match. Yuki smiled at this. It reminded her of something... but she could grasp the idea.

Her smile quickly dissapeared as her thoughts retured and the birds flew off with the glasses of the oldest. _'Daddy was right. It's Zero after all.'_ She looked downward through the glass table and forced a smile on her face.

"Yuki-chan, it's okay... daddy's got it!" Chairman called in a sacrastic tone. "Don't worry. He said. "Although it's quite heavy, I'm sure a weak father such as myself can handle this."

Yuki sat up from the seat and pushed her chair under the small table, stating. "Kaien."

Kaien turned with a smile, though his eye twitched upon hearing his first name. He held the cleaning materials still in three different hands. "Yes,... Yuki-chan." He hoped on her words.

_'She finally get's it. She's coming... to help her daddy.'_ He felt a tear run down his bare cheek._ 'Daddy is so proud of you!'_

She walked toward the exit with a glum expression on her delicate face and spoke with a low tone of voice.

"I'm going to take a long bath. I need to clear my head." She looked up for a second before leaving the kitchen.

"Okay, Yuki-chan. Don't mind daddy. He is fine." He slipped and fell, landing on the green rug beneath himself.

**. . .**

Zero walked down the least tree-populated path within the forest. He focused his attention only on the trail of marked trees. The path he took before. His ears twitched at the sound of the trees unatural rustling. He became paranoid, noticing a small shadow scale down one of the trees. Zero crossed over the shadow. The silhouette belonging to the stuffed bear he threw into the forest once before.

The bear's cape drifted like the leaves and its smile only provoked his frustration more. Zero picked up the bear and forced it, cape and all, into the air. He gave a heavy sigh, clutched the cherry petals in each of his pockets, and ran down the rest of the path.

"Welcome home, Zero-kun!" Headmaster was smiling.

Zero's eyes grew twice as large. 'Happy St. Xocolates Day!' the sign above Kaien's head read.

Zero looked across the yard. The bear which he threw a second time was perched on the large pallid water fountain in front of the building. He gave himself a quick slap across the face before turning his head away from it and sighing.

Kaien, with a his arms raised, walked up to him. "Good timing Zero-kun!" He grinned. "I don't really have any other work to do today so I thought we could relax..." He clasped his hands. "...together."

Zero raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have my Yuki." A small tear swept off his cornea and trailed down his cheek.

Zero tried to run. Kaien caught him by his shoulders and pleaded. "Please Zero-kun! I have no one else to talk to."

Zero rolled his eyes.

**. . .**

Zero appeared to be in deep thought as he walked into Yuki's bedroom. He sat on the carpet and leaned on the bed-side table behind himself. He relaxed his eyes at the parade of stuffed animals atop Yuki's bed.

For a moment, Zero rested.

Then he walked off in search of something, checking each room and the garden in the backyard. He looked around their front yard before shoving his face in the fountain. Later, he walked back in the house and sat across the doorway of his room.

Whap~

The door swung open and Zero jumped up.

Yuki skipped out with only a towel around herself. She had her blue octopus floaty in one hand and held the towel up with the other. Her face turned a deep red as she yelled, "Zero!" backhanding him in the process.

With an eye shut, Zero rubbed the glowing red hand print on his left cheek. She threw the floaty which only bounced off him. Some water droplets landed on his 'zero' shirt.

"I was in the bathroom!" She shivered in place, her knees buckling.

An apologetic expression enveloped his face as he stood up. He walked gradually, his head down a little and hands in his pockets.

"Oh?" She looked down at her towel before running across the hall into her room.

**. . .**

Zero sat on the couch in the living room, scowling. He groaned, slumping back in to the polyester cushions. He heard chuckling from above himself and looked up. The chairman stood there with a smile.

"Zero-kun and Yuki-chan sounded like they were having fun."

Zero returned his gaze to the floor. Kaien stroked his silver hair, moving some strands back in to place. Kaien hesitated and hid his hand, wiping off something on his left pant leg. He left the room after peering at Zero from over his shoulder one last time.

Zero twirled his thumbs, awaiting anything. The sound of footsteps overcame the tension whaling in the atmosphere. He turned to the oncoming sounds Yuki made as she entered the room. She stepped closer with glasses on her smiling face. Her wavy damp hair clung to her back soaking her solid black tank-top and laced blue-jean shorts.

Yuki slid her bare feet against the carpet and stopped to sit next to Zero.

Zero took a breath in. Before Yuki could get any words out he pointed out her glasses.

"Hm?" She wondered, his finger somewhat blurry in sight of the bridge of her nose. "Oh, these?"

Zero emphasized the obvious 'yes' with a slow nod.

"I just got this out of daddy's bathroom. It's really strong and I can see everything." Yuki mused, her face glowing with wonderful thoughts. "And it's sooo clear." She rubbed her temples in frustration. "Ow, my head's beginning to hurt."

Zero could do nothing but shake his head.

"Anyway,..." She paused, "I know it's the middle of the day and a bit early for a bath, but I wanted to spend the rest of the day with no breaks. Well..." She giggled."Except for the bathroom, of course."

Zero stared at the wall ahead of himself.

Yuki moved closer to him and tried grasping his hand. He moved it away and Yuki smiled again. "Thank you Zero-kun." She rubbed her cheek against his. He blushed a little. Yuki released him and they laughed in unison.

"Where'd this come from Zero-kun... this bear?" She lifted it up.

Zero blinked twice, staring at the stuffed bear.

"Zero?" She took off her glasses.

He looked at Yuki, then back at the bear.

"Zero-kun where'd you get the bear?"

Zero shrugged, looking everywhere else but, in the face of the bear and Yuki.

Kaien jumped from behind the couch and screamed, "Happy St. Xololates Day!" He took the both of them in each arm.

Zero coughed and Kaien released Yuki to tighted his grip on Zero, his face turning a dead violet.

_Yuki peered out the window of their living room door. She noticed a crowd of fangirls and fanboys focused on their conversation. She waved with a shaking hand past the symbols to the few watching them._

_"Bye!" She yelled, hoping they would go away._

**. . .**

**Kids Who Stay At Home**

**Chapter II – Flowers, Chocolate and a Yuki - End**

_Continuing fan-fiction!_

**. . .**

**After Thoughts:** Thanks For Reading!

**[1]** If _anyone_ wants me to write something different for this story... then _please_ let me know. I don't mind incorporating some ideas into later chapters, but Zero will stay mute until the very end.

**[2]** I'm writing this story for fun and for my own sake. Although I hope that you readers would review and I really would appreciate some critique if anyone finds any errors.

**[3]** If there are any other concerns, feel free to PM me.

**[4]** _Next chapter?:_ Kaien Cross drives along with the sleeping Yuki and Zero seat-belted to the back of his van. A problem occurs when Kaien sees that there is no gas to move onward. He takes time to check the gas tank and with his _good_ luck, gets chased away by dogs. When Yuki and Zero awaken they wander outside of the car and literally pass the bushes into our reality.

Thank you all so much!


End file.
